


Stop Assuming I'm Straight

by izukino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, I did this all to make a pun, M/M, References to Hamlet, Short, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukino/pseuds/izukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuki gets confessions all the time from girls. He thinks his sexuality is quite noticeable. He asks his team what they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Assuming I'm Straight

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was all basically a skit.

Being the typical guy he was, Izuki wasn’t the type to stand out. He just didn’t understand why he was the most popular guy on the team. He told every girl who ever confessed to him the same thing. Today was no different. Currently, Izuki was brought to the roof by a first year girl.

“Thank you for meeting me up here.”

‘Um actually… you stole me from practice and dragged me here. That’s basically kidnapping, but okay.’ He thought.

“No problem!” Izuki blurted out. ‘Haha, I hate this so much.’

The girl played with her thumbs, “I’ve been meaning to tell you something since the beginning of the year and every time I’m around you my heart starts beating really fast. So right now, I want to get this feeling off my chest. I never really had the guts to tell you about how I feel. I love-”

“I’m not straight,” Izuki deadpanned.

“Oh you’re not? I always thought you were.”

“I’m gay.”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence filled the air.

“Well, I’m just gonna go.”

“Yeah, alright bye.” Izuki awkwardly walked off the roof and back to the gym.

 

* * *

 

Izuki closed the door of the gym with a sigh, ‘Good job, Shun… Good job.’ He couldn’t count how many girls he told that to. It was the same conversation every time. The team found it normal to excuse their vice-captain so each time wasn’t a surprise to all of them. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Feeling stressed?” Hyuuga strided towards his companion, wiping his own face with a towel. Izuki merely nodded, “Can I ask everybody something?” By this time the entire team was gathering around, waiting for him to speak.

“Do I look straight?” The team mumbled amongst each other, making Izuki sigh once more.

Kagami spoke up, “Wait, are you saying that you’re NOT?!” The whole team gasped. Izuki’s eye twitched, ‘I never realized that my entire team is full of idiots but…’ He took in a deep breath.

The point guard got on his knees having his own soliloquy, “To be straight or not to be straight. That is the question.”

He stopped, “Therefore… I am a curve.”

 

* * *

 

Hyuuga sent Izuki to the hospital that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like 30 minutes or less because it was on my mind the entire time during my vacation. I can't help but be so creative with myself. Hope you enjoyed my trash work~


End file.
